Lubash
Anatol Lubash Mol'tar Lubash, Associate of the Silver Sanctum is a Scholar of Theology, an Academic and Practiced Engineer with a Specialisation on the Science of the Titans. He is a Harsh old orc with a traditional view of honor and Glory that Predates the curse of Grom Hellscream, that said, those that become his ally soon learn that his main Virtue is loyalty. Description 30 or so years ago, He may have been considered in his prime, But as they say, Orcs do not grow old, they grow Fierce! Despite his age, He was still a large man with powerful shoulders, a fierce damaged face, and an eye that seemed to flash and glitter with savage red cunning. It was a face to be dominated by, or to fight: never a face to patronize or pity. Despite his occasionally creaking bones, the way he moved portrayed an air of perfect balance. Like a Old tiger who has is on his last hunt, or perhaps like a wild animal that had been held in a cage too small for it for too long. Silver lined dark long hair loosely hangs around a chiselled, warm, old time-worn face. Glistening orange, an almost red eyes, set lightly within their sockets, whilst his other socket housed a pale grey scarred orb which scrutinized the outside world with a tired indifference of a god which sees all. Across and down the right side of his face is scar tissue, Poorly healed flesh which wrote novels of mystical fire and fel influence carved its way into his flesh, leaving a marvellous war wound which gave him the Dignity of an ancient. The sort of Gash which added his wisdom, like the split in a Crown of a Tree. A marking that this one before you has earned his right in combat. His body is lean and coined below his titanic Orcish shoulders, The build of a heavy swimmer that had not stopped pushing his body to its limit and raising the bar. His arms are a Coined mess of Old but working muscle, and his body was equally almost fatless, shaping its self into a almost Y Shape. His legs are tree trunks of muscle, Looking like in the past they have carried mountains, and with a tightness of muscle that appears to have show an almost unending marathon, All except his right Knee, which was generally always patched into what appeared to be an old mechenical brace, Doing the job of a Kneecap long destroyed. Background War, Trial and Tribulation is common amongst the Laughing skull clan, Their practices were hard and firm. The Laughing Skulls breeding brutal young orcs with a keen cunning that is almost animalistic in nature, Lubash was one of said such children, the second son of a second son of a Chieften of a Camp city of the Laughing skulls that was at almost constant war with the Blackrock, However, There after a rather brutal campaign, Negociators from the blackrock and the Laughing Skulls came to a conclusion, a Prisoner swap. Lubash was traded for a Blackrock Heir. For an Orc in Nagrand, life is often marked by long periods without excitement, punctuated by short periods of intense terror and stress. For Anatol Lubash, his tenure as a crafter of the blackrock Clan, especially one from another clan seemed like it would be unending terror. Lubash was one of the most brilliant Engineers of his generation, and came into his own developing new techniques for fortifying and breaching structures. He used the lessons learned from Ogre’s attack on Blackrock fortifications during the the various wars between the clans to perfect his crafts to pinpoint previously unknown structural weaknesses, and perfecting new ideas with the rebuilds. Following the Internal Coup of the Blackrock clan, with Gul'dan becoming the leader and pushing his clansmen to partake of the demon blood. Lubash was invited and planed with the shadow council the plans that would expand the reach of the new horde. At these meetings, the Dark Portal was planned and its construction was swiftly put into motion. It was around this time the Orcs had began their culling of their refugee neighbours the Draenei, and act which lead to the belief the the Elements had abandoned them. Lubash was still very young and naive at this point. Seeing only red with demon blood, Saught to conquer in the name of his people and in the name of The Blackrock Clan. Putting aside profession as an engineer to take up a Sword to join the Scouts of the Blackrock clan, Apprenticing under Blademaster Khanzo. To Say the following years were violent would be a understatement. Khanzo was a Brutally effiecent Trainer and breaker of men, And his skills with the blade were almost unmatched. Lubash, and the other Apprentices, driven by the Demon blood were Chaotic Roving band of Marauders. Spending months on end out in the wilderness of Gorgrond, hunting the foes of the tribe. When it was time for the Invasion of Azeroth, Khanzo was one of the first ones thru the portal, Him and a Crack team that was sent forth to construct the initial Base of Operations for the Orcs to build and Conquer their new realm. The seemingly weak humans held a strong resistance against this incursion. Their merciful nature ment that Survivors were released back. Lubash was one of these. One whom had fallen in battle not fatally, but given mercy by his enemy. This act alone Sowed anger in the Orc about their enemys. How dare they act with an honor that shames the Orc people. When Blackhand took charge of the Horde, Things changed. Blackhand was Brilliant tactician and ordered several task forces out in the world to go discover what the could know. Rumors from the offices of Gul'dan told that the Tomb of Sargeras laid in these lands, ontop of, other such ancient powers laid buried within the sands of Azeroth. Lubashes task force in particular was sent after to persue the rumors of The Titans. Whilst the Second war raged, Lubash and a Force of a dozen other orcs had been having a cold war with the Tol'vir, Trading territory and dig sites. During these battles, the Task force found quite a bit of Titan technology, whilst most of it was destroyed, the few relics that could be figured out and still powered on without destroying everything around them gave great insight into the how this technology worked. Lubash has a analytical mind, and it this particular work gave him enough focus to push aside his inner fury to focus on actually providing results for his warchief. When the task force eventually reported back to their people, they got word that Blackhand had Bested by the Traitor Ogrim Doomhammer. In anger, Lubash turned on his task force, Slaughtering them all. The Rage was back, Lubash returned to find his Mentor Khanzo, whom at this stage was body guarding Kel'Thuzad, During his Transformation into a Lich. Khanzo, Lubash and other blademasters had seperated from the Horde now, working only to Further the machinations of the Burning Legion. However, whilst in the Alterac Mountains, whilst defending a functional Demon Gate, the Burning Legion's Undead under the leadership Arthus, the Lich King turned on the Orcs. The Blackrock orcs of the area were decimated in the campaign which lasted weeks. the Area was purged of Orc kind soon after, But again, Like previously, the Old Orc Lubash travelled south towards the Strangethorn where he met up with Grommash's Horde. He joined up with them. He travelled with the horde across the sea towards Kalimdor, before reuniting with Thralls Horde, they ran into Jaina's Soldiers and fought a long hard war, Lubash at this stage was a feirce soldier, taking the fight to the alliance, his old foe viciously, fighting the mages under her command and destroying many vehicles and assetts controlled by the humans, He obeyed Groms Orders and attacked Jaina's Encampment, like all others in the group, was sent to the Ashenvale to help build Ogrimmar. Whilst Mannoroth was defeated, Lubash was working hard putting together the city for Thrall. He remembered when the curse was over came, He awoke in a bloody sweat, with a yellow in his skin. He was free from anger for the first time in many years. When news arrived about the fall of Grom Hellscream, Lubash was saddened, but was so glad that his people were free. He soon left the horde to go exploring, Avoiding the founding of Ogrimmar. He spent years in seclusion, Finding his place in the world, He was no longer the soldier, The curse had freed him. He spent his years searching out purpose and meaning. He discovered meaning in the ruins around Kalimdor, in old mines that held gateways to old tombs that contained ancient machinery from the forebearers. When the Dark Portal opened once more, and the Burning Crusade had begun, Lubash intergrated himself with the Horde once more, and saw a chance to return back home and regain his place in the world, but like everyone else who fought back against the burning legion, all he found was chaos and destruction. The Burning legion had corrupted the Burning skulls and taking no prisoners with the remaining blackrock. it was a shadow of its former self, Lubash, saddened by the state of his home realm saught vengence for his people on those that messed with what was his, the soul of his people, the ancestors of old. He fought the Burning Crusade hard and viciously, His Brutality knew no bounds against demon and Alliance foes alike, Much under the influence of the Demon Blood, Lubash fought with Fury, it was Fury that fueled him and made him strong, it allowed him to commit great acts of destruction. This war went on many years. Each battle, Lubash grew colder and colder still. It was not untill the rediscovery of the Ice Crown Cidadel that Lubash Found peace once more. He had heard rumor of the Great Vaults of Ulduar, and set forth to discover what secrets laid under the ice. the Voyage to the ruins was a hard and harsh one, but Lubash made it eventually. He was certainly not one of the first in to the vaults, when he had arrived most of the the ancients that belonged within were already vanquished. He was too late, the destructive nature of the Alliance and Horde ment that most of the secrets within were lost, That said, many great discoveries were still able to be made. If he had spent more time here, He would have perhaps gone insane at the hands of the titans, But the Rise of the Deathwing, and the Cataclysm drew Lubash out into the world. He was not a combatant at this stage, He merely followed the destruction, Studying the Dragons route around Azeroth. He was not there for the slaying of the dragon, but he stood on a hill when the Manabomb of Theramore exploded. Lubash was flabergasted the destruction.. It was then he was approached by a Peculiar Elder of the Tauren whom introduced themselves as Rumna Skychaser, Father of the Fairwind Community. He invited the orc out to dinner and asked him his story, Lubash decided to be open with the Tauren, and told him his past. The Tauren did not judge, but Instead invited Lubash to join the community. IT was then He became the Protector of the Fairwind, This lasted many years, the Community grew and grew, a Peaceful Commune that allowed the Old Orc to Mellow, However, it would not last, Their Camp in the stonetalon Mountains were assailed in the night. Lubash managed to fend off the Elves that attacked but it was too late. Rumna was already dead. Throat slit in his sleep, The community fell apart with the lynchpin gone. Lubash, now a shadow of his former self, haunting the major cities of the Horde, seeking a place was discovered by a Arcanist, by the name of Knight, Who gave Lubash purpose again, that was a chance to reevaluate his studies and return back to engineering, to teach and to guide those who are ignorant in the way of the world. Lubash is old, But he still has much to give his people. Then it happened. the Iron Horde incursion, Lubash got hope. He was one of the first thru the portal, along side a deathknight by the name of Nyvv. They Fought the Iron Horde all the way back to Gorgrond, Where they split up. it was in the Jungles of the New vibrant land that Lubash Rediscovered the Laughing Skulls, and was embraced back into his people, Now a Champion amonst the broken, Working with their shamans against the Botani. Plot Hooks 'Former Avatar of carnage and slaughter' Orcs, Old Characters, Blademasters, Monks? As a former student of Khanzo, the Blademaster and a former member of the Blackrock Orcs, Lubash did some Horrible things along time ago in the name of Chaos and the Burning Legions, However, since the breaking of the curse by Grom Hellscream, He has sort to repent for his his Crimes against the world. Maybe Lubash has wronged you? Maybe he has already saught forgiveness? 'Enemy of the Scarlet ' Scarlet Spies, Guerilla Fighters The Lubash has been active in struggles between the Horde and Alliance, doing what he can to take down the enemies of the Azeroth, In particularly, the Scarlet Crusade. He realises they’ve changed and adapted over the years and so, should the Horde. Lubash, and a small group of others have been training in Guerilla warfare to combat this foe. Are you one of these people? Maybe you are a Scarlet spy! 'Master Craftsman' Engineers, Tradesmen, Store owners, fans? Everyone needs a Hobby, Ever since he was a young orc, Lubash has always been taking things apart and putting them back together, sometimes even in the correct configuration! One thing he has had a Knack for thought is building things out of Jury-rigged Materials, being able to construct complex machinery with the bare minimum of tools! In his past as a Craftsman he has made many number of Machines, trinkets, toys and various other commissions for people. Has he made something for you? is he working on something right now? Do you want to become an Engineers Apprentice? 'Wing Commander of the The Ghost Brigade ' Engineers, Pilots, Fellow Airforce, Military The Horde Air Division of the Navy is not exclusively Goblins, nor is it exclusively just Zeppelins. Nor is it exclusively just Ship to Ship combat or Bombing runnings. Occasionally to capture an objective you have to deploy Special Operations Force to capture an objective or to eliminate the oposition. When this is needed, Generally as a Last resort, the Fleet Admiral sends in the Ghost Brigades. The Ghost Brigades are a Fast Deployment Shock Troop Company that specialises in Direct Action, Uncovnentional Warfare, Terrorism Operations, Long Range Reconnaissance and Personnel and Special Equipment Recovery/Capture. Quotes From Lubash : "Lorem Ipsum" - Test Quote about Testing About Lubash : "Lorem Ipsum" - Test Quote about Testing Relationships Inspiration John Geary - the Lost Fleet Series OOC Info Player: Azerkatil#1428 Other Characters: XXXX, XXXX and XXXX. Category:Orc Category:Silver Sanctum Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Blackrock Orc Category:Warriors Category:New Horde Category:Characters